criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man's Hand
Dead Man's Hand (Case #21) is the twenty-first fanmade case and is the fourth case in the Sandy Hollow district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background was sent a letter from the congregation to come to a factory.]]Previously on Criminal Case, the Congregation had sent the Campbell City Police Department a letter to come to an abandoned factory for a surprise. Reena Hollingsworth was nervous, saying that the surprise may not have been good, knowing that a theft would caused by the Congregation would be caused soon. They also knew that Delilah Hoffman could be slain, as seen by an execution order issued towards her. Not wanting to delay anything, the two went to the warehouse and found a corpse. At the factory, a hand was found on the floor. After analysis, the hand was revealed to have belonged to Nanette Morisotte, cardsharp and suspect in a previous case. Later, Nanette's other hand and the rest of her corpse were found and autopsied by Dale Hopkins, whose analysis soon led to the murderer being incriminated as fellow cardsharp Auguste Dominique. Auguste resisted arrest, but later confessed in vain hopes of reducing his sentence. He indeed revealed that he was an affiliate of the Congregation. The Congregation was highly sure that Nanette was spying on the Congregation, possibly in an attempt to destroy the agency, or at least permanently wound it. Despite the fact that the Congregation tried their best to not resort to murder, they felt that Nanette was learning more about the subsidiaries of the group. Auguste then wanted to be sentenced. Judge Montgomery was vexed at Auguste, saying that Nanette trusted Auguste and that was no way to treat another player. He then said for being part of the cruel organization and gruesomely murdering Nanette, he would be sentenced to life in jail with a chance of parole in 20 years. After Auguste was placed under arrest, prison warden Arnold Baskin wanted to talk to Reena and the player about a possible theft in Sandy Hollow, after a chat with ghost town mayor Ashley Russell. He said that he wanted to help and told him that there was an influential area with lots of money and treasure: the Sandglade Bank, owned by Angelo Giordano. At the casino, a bank note was found adressed to Giordano himself. When carbonite powder was placed on it, an uncomprehensible signature was found on the bank note. Luckily, criminal profiler Christopher Sperazzo was able to figure out the Congregation had sent the check, prompting a talk with Giordano. Angelo responded happily to the warning from the CCPD, telling that he would be more wary. Asides that, the primary crime scene—the abandoned factory—had to be investigated again to insure the city's safety. There, a warehouse hook was found with saliva on it, which was identified to be the killer's saliva. Auguste Dominique confessed that he did have an accomplice to the murder: fellow cardsharp Nanette Morisotte, who received 30 years of jail, since Auguste claimed that she was not a Congregation member. After Angelo was satisfied and Nanette was arrested, mad seer Lunette Blackworth started a riot, claiming that she left an effigy of Nanette in the victim's household, prompting them to visit Nanette's house. There, they found orange dye on the effigy. The analysis of the head of forensics Erin Parker and the help of Chief Harrison revealed that the robbery had already taken place. Victim *'Nanette Morisotte' (Found with her hand cut off) Murder Weapon *'Swiss Army Knife' Killer *'Auguste Dominique' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect plays poker. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer plays poker. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Analyze Letter. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Investigate Abandoned Factory. (Clues: Bloody Hand, Cardboard Box; Available at start) *Analyze Bloody Hand. (09:00:00; Victim revealed; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Lunette Blackworth's DNA; New Suspect: Lunette Blackworth) *Talk to Lunette Blackworth. (New Crime Scene: Casino; Prerequisite: Lunette Blackworth's DNA identified under microscope) *Investigate Casino. (Clues: Pack of Cards, Faded Note; Prerequisite: Talk to Lunette Blackworth) *Examine Pack of Cards. (Result: Auguste Dominique's Name) *Talk to Auguste Dominique. (Prerequisite: Auguste Dominique's Name revealed) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note; New Suspect: Delilah Hoffman) *Tell Delilah of the execution order. (Prerequisite: Note revealed) *Examine Antique Chest. (Result: Antique Chest; All tasks above must be complete) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Morisotte Household. (Clues: Pistol, Glass Eye) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Arnold Baskin) *Talk to the prison warden. (New Crime Scene: Bridge Table; Prerequisite: Engraving revealed) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Delilah Hoffman's fingerprints) *Talk to Delilah about the glass eye. (Prerequisite: Delilah Hoffman's fingerprints identified) *Investigate Bridge Table. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Paper, Bloody Knife; Murder Weapon registered: Swiss Army Knife; Prerequisite: Talk to Arnold Baskin) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone History; New Suspect: Josephina Langlais) *Talk to Josephina Langlais about her having been the last person to call the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) *Talk to Lunette about her threat. (Prerequisite: Threat restored) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bookshelf. (Clues: Jarred Finger, Torn Card, Pill Bottle) *Analyze Jarred Finger. (06:00:00) *Ask Josephina if she knows whose finger it is. (Prerequisite: Jarred Finger analyzed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Nasty Card) *Ask Auguste why he sent sewage water to the victim. (Prerequisite: Nasty Card restored) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: ID Scan) *Examine ID Scan. (Result: Arnold's Pills) *Ask Arnold if he takes sleeping pills. (Prerequisite: ID identified) *Investigate Dusty Corner. (Clue: Hand #2, Nanette's Body; All tasks above must be completed first) *Analyze Hand #2. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Autopsy Nanette's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thieves in the Night: Part 4. (No stars) Thieves in the Night: Part 4 *See what Arnold Baskin has to say. (Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Investigate Casino. (Clue: Bank Note) *Examine Bank Note. (Result: Signature) *Ask Angelo Giordano if he knows about the Congregation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Letter. (Result: Insignia; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Investigate Abandoned Factory. (Clue: Warehouse Hook; Prerequisite: Insignia revealed) *Examine Warehouse Hook. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Auguste Dominique's saliva) *See if Auguste had an accomplice to the murder. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Saliva identified through microscope) *Arrest Josephina Langlais. (Prerequisite: See Auguste) *See to the racket Lunette is causing. (Reward: Crystal Necklace; All tasks above must be completed) *Investigate Morisotte Household. (Clue: Effigy) *Examine Effigy. (Result: Orange Dye) *Analyze Orange Dye. (03:00:00) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases